Marco
Marco – były wrestler, który od 2000 do 2004 roku regularnie występował na ringach polskiego wrestlingu. Związany był m.in. z Polish Championship Wrestling, gdzie debiutował i z Extreme Wrestling Federation. Ostatni raz pojawił się w lutym 2004 roku. W EWF dwukrotnie zdobywał EWF FTW title, PCW Polish title i EWF Tag Team titles (z Toolem i Rottweilerem) Opis Marco to utalentowany młody zawodnik. W 2002 roku miał około dwudziestu lat. Słuchał hip hopu, co znajdywało odzwierciedlenie w jego zachowaniu i gimmicku. Żeby się skoncentrować przypalał często jointa, co jak twierdził najbardziej mu pomaga. Słynął ze swojej wulgarności. Nie obchodzili go kibice żadnej z federacji, a także żadne gwiazdy polskiego wrestlingu. Twierdził, że jest gwiazdą sam dla siebie. Olewał rzeczy, które nie były dla niego ważne. Sam określał się jako outsidera. Kariera Marco zadebiutował w EWF na Wrestlepaloozie XV. Jego tożsamość była wtedy nieznana, a on sam występował jako zamaskowany wrestler ShiZ. Od samego początku zaczął on budować sojusz dawnych wrestlerów PCW. Na Wrestlepaloozie XVII w czasie takowych negocjacji wdał się w bójkę z Wolfem, który zerwał jego maskę, ujawniając światu, że ShiZ to tak naprawdę Marco. Na tej samej gali powstała grupa Rebeliantz, złożona z Marco, Wolfa, Vampirro i Kid Novy, mająca na celu zniszczenie EWF i odbudowanie Polish Championship Wrestling. Frakcja w tym składzie nie wytrzymała długo, bo już na Wrestlepaloozie XIX Wolf ogłosił swoje odejście z drużyny. W konsekwencji został pobity przez swoich dawnych kolegów. Na kolejnej gali, z powodu wyjątkowej nieudolności i głupoty, Kid Nova został zwolniony przez Esmeraldę Martinez, co jeszcze bardziej osłabiło Rebeliantz. W karierze solowej Marco osiągał jednak sukcesy. Wygrał EWF FTW Tournament zdobywając swoje pierwsze mistrzostwo na ringach federacji, EWF FTW Championship. Na kolejnej gali wraz z Vampirro ogłosili, że pas ten będzie odtąd znany jako PCW Championship. Miała to być kolejna faza w ich planie odbudowy upadłego PCW na gruzach EWF. Na Wrestlepaloozie XXIII poprosił Esmeraldę o urlop, gdyż jak stwierdził otrzymał bardzo korzystną finansową ofertę wyjazdu do Holandii, gdzie miał być gwiazdą festiwali hip-hopowych. Martinez wyraziła zgodę w zamian za 43,5% jego dochodu i 0,34 walizki Marvela. Jego pas został zawieszony. Marco powrócił do EWF niecałe dwa miesiące później, na Wrestlepaloozie XXX, podczas której zaatakował Johna Hangmana. Na kolejnej gali odnowione zostało Rebeliantz w składzie z Marco, Vampirro i Mind Mowerem. Razem sprowadzili oni do federacji legendarny PCW Polish title. Jak się później okazało był to błąd, który doprowadził do kłótni, kto jest najbardziej godny tego mistrzostwa. Tymczasowy Komisarz Ludowy Tommy Pain wyznaczył walkę, która miała wyłonić nowego PCW Polish Champa. Na Wrestlepaloozie XXXII z walki tej zwycięsko wyszedł Marco, który następnie próbował nieskutecznie podpalić pas. Rebeliantz ostatecznie rozpadło się, a Marco dołączył do powracającego właśnie do EWF Juice'a. Ten jednak nie zagrzał w federacji długo miejsca i został deportowany na Sybir. Marco wziął udział w wyborach do Politbiura. Wdał się w konflikt z Szakalem, niszcząc jego ukochaną syrenkę. Wkrótce pokonał też Łysego w krwawym Barbed Wire Ladder & Thousands of Thumbtacks matchu i tym samym obronił PCW Polish title. To zwycięstwo ugruntowało jego pozycję jako największej gwiazdy młodego pokolenia, a sam zawodnik zaczął coraz odważniej pukać do bram main-eventów. W GRU Lumberjack matchu z Szakalem padł wkrótce wynik podwójnego zwycięstwa i tym samym Marco musiał podzielić się pasem z późniejszym senatorem Rzeczypospolitej Polskiej. Wkrótce dołączył do niego debiutujący w federacji Tool i razem utworzyli oni Devil's Pact. Na Wrestlepaloozie XXXVII Marco pokonał Szakala i Sandmana, tym samym stając się znów jedynym PCW Polish Champem. Na Wrestlepalooza XXXVIII utracił on swój pas na zapleczu w walce z SR-Crazy'm. Na tej gali pas parokrotnie zmienił swego posiadacza, a Marco odzyskał go, tylko po to by podpalić pas i wyrzucić go. Tym samym ostatecznie z niego zrezygnował. Do federacji powróciła wkrótce dawno niewidziana Esmeralda Martinez. Wraz ze swoją piękną osobą i długimi nogami sprowadziła ona też EWF World Championship. Ogłoszono turniej, do którego akces zgłosił też Marco. Od samego początku był on wymieniany w gronie faworytów do zdobycia tytułu, co potwierdziło się, gdy Syxx awansował do głównej rundy turnieju. Ostatecznie zawiódł, przegrywając z Kravenem i Szakalem, a wygrywając jedynie z Wolfem. W konsekwencji zajął ostatnie, czwarte miejsce. Jego status młodej gwiazdy, main-eventera i ulubieńca publiczności, potwierdzony został na kolejnej gali, gdy wziął udział w prestiżowych War Games. On, Sandman i Dark Avenger opuścili Warszawę jako zwycięzcy, a Kraven, Szakal i Wolf musieli uznać ich wyższość. Zwycięstwo to umożliwiło Marco walkę z Szakalem o EWF World title. Wielki Ladder match zakończył się jednak wynikiem nierozstrzygniętym. Syxx nadal pozostawał faworytem kibiców, lecz mimo kilku prób, World title nie udało mu się zdobyć. Więcej szczęścia miał Marco w dywizji drużynowej, gdzie wraz z Toolem udało mu się zdobyć EWF Tag Team Championship. Wdał się także w konflikt z powracającym do EWF niesławnym Snakiem. Atak Marvela wyłączył Marco z akcji na jedną galę, jednakże wkrótce powrócił by dopełnić zemsty. Na Wrestlepaloozie L Syxx pokonał najbliższego przyjaciela Snake'a, Lukkiego, i tym samym po raz drugi w swej karierze sięgnął po EWF FTW Championship. Konflikt ze Snakiem trwał w najlepsze i siał zniszczenie na ringach federacji. Publiczność wspierała go w tym dzielnie. W tym samym czasie Marco zbliżył się do Kravena i ówczesnego przewodniczącego Rady Nadzorczej EWF Corporation Game'a, który nawet wziął go za syna Łowcy i zaczął określać mianem Kravena Juniora. Ku obopólnym niezadowoleniu zarówno przyszywanego ojca jak i przyszywanego syna. Na Wrestlepaloozie LII konflikt ze Snakiem ostatecznie się zakończył, gdy Marco pokonał go w First Blood matchu. Zirytowany Snake obraził się i opuścił Extreme Wrestling Federation. To samo zresztą uczynił Lukki. Game wkrótce zawiesił pas Marco, twierdząc, że to zbyt niebezpieczna zabawka dla dzieci. Devil's Pact utracili także pasy drużynowe. Syxx doznał wkrótce kontuzji i przez kilka tygodni nie mógł walczyć. Marco zaczął coraz więcej czasu spędzać w towarzystwie znienawidzonego Kravena i Game'a, co nie podobało się publiczności. Federacją wstrząsał wtedy wielki konflikt o władzę toczący się między zwolennikami Esmeraldy Martinez a Teamem Sierp & Komercja. Marco formalnie wspierał legalne władze, a oskarżenia o zdradę nazywał nonsensem. Losy EWF miały rozstrzygnąć się na Kwietniowej Anarchii II. Marco wraz z Sandmanem i Tanatosem miał stawić czoła Kravenowi, Szakalowi i Mind Mowerowi. Zwycięzca miał przejąć władzę w EWF. Marco zdradził swoją drużynę, przeszedł na stronę Game'a, wstąpił do Teamu Sierp & Komercja i tym samym zapewnił władzę Dziecku Komercji. Z ulubieńca publiczności przeistoczył się we wroga publicznego numer jeden. Rozpadło się także Devil's Pact, gdyż Tool nie chciał stać po stronie zła. W tym samym czasie Sandman pokonał Kravena i przejął od niego EWF World title. Wkrótce zaczęły się tajemnicze ataki na nowego mistrza świata, za którymi stał tzw. fryzjer. Wszystkie znaki na ziemi i niebie wskazywały, że jest to Marco. Losy walki o władzę wkrótce znów się odwróciły. Esmeralda Martinez powróciła do EWF i nawet udało jej się usunąć na jakiś czas z federacji Game'a. Marco widząc, co się dzieje porzucił Team Sierp & Komercję i zdecydował się ratować swój kontrakt. Esmeralda Martinez nie wybaczyła mu, lecz dała szansę. Jeśli on, Rottweiler i Mind Mower pokonaliby w main-evencie Wrestlepaloozy LX grupę Justice League, w składzie Bubba, Tool, Crazy, wtedy Marco nie zostałby zwolniony. Niestety dla siebie walkę tą przegrał i tym samym jego kontrakt EWF został rozwiązany. Powrócił kilka miesięcy później, na Wrestlepaloozie LXXVI. Zaczął określać siebie jako Upadły Anioł i zaatakował Szakala i Toola. Na Wrestlepaloozie LXXVII samodzielny EWF Tag Team Champion Rottweiler przekazał mu drugi z pasów. Ostatni raz wystąpił na ringu w lutym 2004 roku, na Wrestlepaloozie LXXIX. Wkrótce Extreme Wrestling Federation zostało zamknięte. Po Marco wszelki ślad zaginął i jego losy pozostają nieznane. Według niepotwierdzonych plotek i domysłów, być może to on ma się skrywać za maską Psycho. Historia entrance themów *''Guerilla Radio'' - RATM (jako ShiZ) *''Part II'' – Method Man & Redman *''Konfrontacje'' - Kaliber 44 *''Rock Cityv - Royce Da 5'9" feat. Eminem *''Miasto Jest Nasze'' - AbradAb feat. Gutek *'Christine'' - '''John Carpenter *''The Brood Theme'' *''Psychodela'' - Kaliber 44 *''Vampiria'' - Moonspell Ciosy *Finishery: **'Marco’s Spinning Buster' into Stunner *Signature moves: **The Pandemonium DDT **The Punishment Stroke **Annihilation – Liontamer **Overfleet – Star Frog Splash *Pozostałe akcje: **Supersonic Drop Worm zakonczony Leg Drop’em **How High Rack into Piledriver **Wild Ride Top Rope DDT **Pure Sickness Top Rope Frankenstainer **Top-rope Slingshot Backflip Splash **Springboard Hurracanrana **Corscrew Plancha **Somersault Leg Drop **Springboard Moonsault **Springboard Leg Drop **Bronco Buster **X-Factor Osiągnięcia *'Extreme Wrestling Federation' ** 2 x EWF FTW Championship ** 2 x EWF Tag Team Championship - z Toolem i Rottweilerem ** 2 x PCW Polish Championship Bilans walk (24-6-17) Objaśnienia tabeli Kategoria:Byli wrestlerzy EWF Kategoria:Byli wrestlerzy PCW